Tumblr Oneshots
by FashionableRaid
Summary: Collection of all my current and future Oneshot prompts from Tumblr. That way I dont have to post a new "story" every time. All so far involve Emily Prentiss. Each Chapter will have the Ship Prompt it came with! Various ships including Hotly, Jemily, and Dentiss! Feel free to PM me any prompts for ANY ship you'd like!
1. Hotly Marriage Proposal

Emily sat at the restaurant table foot shaking nervously. It was a gorgeous summer nigh out and the table Hotch had reserved for them was remarkable. There were white lights everywhere and the wine was amazing. She sat there, alone.

"Sorry, Im so late Emily." Came a flustered voice from behind her. She jumped at the hand that touched her shoulder. When she saw who it was she let a small smile grace her face.

"It's fine, Aaron. Whats wrong? You look like hell!" She asked concernedly as he sat down across from her.

"Oh it's.. really nothing. Just office stuff. Director's really on my six to get this casework filed. I am REALLY sorry Im late." Hotch said pouring himself a glass of wine.

"Oh, honey. It's fine really. Me and this lovely Merlot have been getting along wonderfully without you," she teased.

He smiled at her and she felt herself get that warm feeling in her tummy that she always got when he looked at her.

"So what's the occasion? I mean you I could've settled on a Big Mac if you were that stressed." She asked taking a sip of her wine. She studied his body language carefully, looking for his tell. He was definitely anxious about something. "Is it something with Jack?" she asked quietly. She didn't want to upset him, but his nervousness was projecting onto her.

"Scary scenarios are popping into my head Aaron, like you're breaking up with me… or firing me?" She asked biting her lip.

He let out of chuckle. "Well, no I'm not. But it does kind of… involve Jack." He said. He stood up reaching into his pocket, Emily froze. he couldn't be…

He was.

He got down on one knee in front of her, and spoke the most beautiful words Emily had ever heard.

"Emily Prentiss… you are the most beautiful, strong, caring woman I've met in a very long time. Would you do me the tremendous honor of being my wife?" He asked opening the red Cartier box.

Emily gasped. The ring was beautiful and the man holding it was one of a kind.

She blinked back tears as she answered.

"Yes, I will!"


	2. Jemily First Christmas

"Jayje! Can you get the oven? I'm still wrapping presents!" Emily called from the bedroom.

JJ hurried into the kitchen where the ham was cooking, turning off the timer and pulling it out of the oven.

"Umm, Emily! I think we have a problem here!" JJ called back.

"What?"

"How long was this thing supposed to cook?" JJ asked looking at the completely burnt ham.

"It's pre-cooked! Alls I had to do was heat it up!" Emily said, walking into the kitchen. "Aww dammit!" she whined. "Jayje, I'm sorry, I followed the directions, I swear. This is why I'm not allowed in kitchens!" Emily said poking at the ham with a fork, trying to see if any of it was salvageable.

"Its fine, Em don't worry about it!" JJ said putting her hands on Emily's shoulders, kissing her cheek lovingly.

"But this is our first Christmas as a family and I—I wanted it tobe special!" Emily complained, swearing under her breath.

"Being together IS the special part! Not what we eat. I'll go order us some Chinese, babe," JJ said leaving the kitchen to go call the Chinese restaurant down the street.

45 minutes later Emily, JJ, and Henry were sitting around the coffee table eating take-out and watching Rudolf. As soon as Henry finished his noodles he was over at the base of the Christmas tree, bouncing up and down screaming, "Presents! Presents!"

Emily and JJ exchanged amused glances before Emily stood up and knelt down next to Henry, "Oooh, let's see what Santa got you this year?" She said giggling handing him a big box. He tore it open excitedly revealing the remote control monster truck he'd been begging for all year.

"This one's for Mommy. You wanna give it to her?" Emily said handing him another package much smaller.

"YEAH!" he said running over to JJ and handing her the little rectangular box.

"Hmm? What's this bud?" JJ asked him teasingly.

"It's your present! Me and Emmy picked-ed it out!" henry said smiling from ear to ear, very proud of himself.

JJ unwrapped the box, revealing a bracelet jewelry box. Inside was a beautiful platinum bracelet with three diamond stones inset on the plated metal.

"Guys this is beautiful! Oh, my god, WOW. Thank you!" JJ said picking up the bracelet gently.

"Look on the inside Jayje," Emily said winking at her.

JJ turned the bracelet over. On the inside read "Aeternus Eternus"

"It means eternal, everlasting," Emily said quietly, moving to sit next to JJ.

"My god, Emily… its— Its my god its so beautiful." JJ whispered.

"I love you Jennifer." Emily said kissing JJ, maybe this Christmas wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Dentiss MurderSuicide

Emily glanced outside. She knew this was it. INTERPOL wasn't going to come yet, they were hours away. And her cover was BLOWN. by blown she meant Ian had caught her on the phone talking to Tsia… about him. Before she could scream Ian had yanked the phone out of her hands and hit her across the face so hard she been knocked out cold.

She'd awoken like in a fairytale. In the tallest tower of the Villa. Door locked from the outside. And she knew she was doing to die. She knew that jumping from the window she would die. She knew that when Ian returned she would die. There was no way out.

All she could think about was Declan. That poor little boy would be ruined for life if INTERPOL got their hands on him. Suicide was a no go. She had to convince Ian to get Declan out of here safely, even if it meant her own murder.

She spun around as she heard the door unlock and Ian sauntered in. Sure enough, he had a shiny black SIG-Sauer in his hand.

"I-ian before you do something stupid let me explain!" She stuttered, putting a hand up backing away from him.

"So explain…Dazzle me." He said smiling, an evil glint in his eyes.

She took a breath, this was her only chance.

"My name isn't Lauren. Its Emily. Emily Prentiss." She paused as she watched him twirl the gun, circling her like a lion stalking his prey.

"I-I need you to get Declan out of here. Now."

"Why? You could give two shits about him." He said stopping to glare at her.

"NO! You have to listen to me!" She cried. "When INTERPOL comes, they will arrest you, and they will take him. They will do… anything. to him to get you to talk. I know you don't believe me, but he is an innocent little boy. I never want anything to happen to him. I want to protect him. I know he means EVERYTHING to you. You have to hide him. Get him to safety please!" She let real tears fall. If something ever happened to Declan she would never forgive herself.

"Tell me one thing, was any of it real?" Ian asked quietly, now staring at the gun in his hands.

She sniffled, staring up at the ceiling. If she was going to die anyways, she might as well be honest.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then why?" He asked.

"I-I had no choice Ian, I couldn't have run with you. They would have found us… eventually." She cried.

"That's why you wouldn't marry me. Couldn't stand to be the wife of an arms dealer huh?" Ian asked bitterly.

"No! I really cared about you and Declan! I swear to god, Ian." She was sobbing now. "I dont care what happens to me, but please, Promise me you'll hide him." She begged.

Ian stopped in front of her, inching towards her.

"Ian— I— I've never asked you for anything. Promise me. Promise." She whispered backing up against the wall.

"He's already gone," he said, pointing the gun at her head.

"I- I love you." she whispered, pleadingly.

"Sorry, Love. That's not good enough."

Emily closed her eyes and heard a shot. She felt nothing. Slowly she opened her eyes, and in front of her laid Ian Doyle.

She gulped. She couldn't breathe. The room was spinning. She fell to her knees, vomiting. Gasping, she looked over at Ian's lifeless body. She saw a piece of what looked like paper clutched in one hand. Shaking, she reached for the piece of paper, on it read read:

_Take care of my son, Lauren_

_You know where to find him…_

_Forever and Always,_

_Ireland._


	4. Jemily Online Scrabble

Emily sat alone in her blank, empty apartment in the heart of Paris. She was bored. Very, very bored. She opened her laptop. She opened the Scrabble website. She smiled as she saw who was logged on.

_AloneInParis: logged on_

_CheetoBreath: logged on_

_**AloneInParis: How's it going?**_

_**CheetoBreath: Not bad. Kinda depressing around here.**_

_**AloneInParis: Well, thats understandable. You're in America.**_

_**CheetoBreath: Well yeah LOL.**_

_**AloneInParis: Wanna scrabble? 50$ says I kick your butt this time!**_

_**CheetoBreath: I miss you. My… other scrabble buddies, just cant keep up. Except for boy genius.**_

_**AloneInParis: haha no doubt, no doubt. BTW I miss you like hell. Paris isn't all its cracked up to be. Especially since the last time I was here I was with… you know who. **_

_**CheetoBreath: … ouch. not a good location huh?**_

_**AloneInParis: Well it wasn't so good for either of us. The French government tried to blow up our SUV. He wont be back. LOL.**_

_**CheetoBreath: Well… if its any consolation. I wish i could be there with you. So you werent so… Alone.**_

_**AloneInParis: I wish you were here too.**_

_**AloneInParis: LOGGED OFF**_

_****_Emily shut her laptop quickly. She blinked back the stinging tears that came to her eyes. Suddenly she wasn't in the mood for Scrabble anymore. She just wanted to cry.

She walked over to the window and looked out at the Eiffel Tower. She just wanted Jennifer with her. And right now they couldn't be any farther apart. But on the bright side… she wasn't dead.

Though sometimes in the dead of night, she wished she was…


	5. Dentiss Having a Family

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, Ian it's ridiculous!"

"Why is it always MY suggestions that are ridiculous!"

"This baby is not going to have a Kevlar carseat."

"Its a valid concern!" Ian protested, putting his hands on the counter in exasperation. Lauren was 7 months pregnant with his first daughter and he was not about to take any risks.

"Do they even *make* Kevlar carseats?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well not typically, but I can have one made. Its only a matter of money." He said rolling his eyes. She was very argumentative these days.

"No."

"I wasn't really asking your permission, Love." he pointed out.

"And this is not a debate either. I said NO." She said getting up from the island to walk towards the fridge.

"What are you doing?" He asked irritatedly. She was supposed to be on bed rest, off her feet. Yet the woman insisted on pushing the limit. Typical Lauren."

"I'm thirsty!" She complained.

"So you ask me to get you something to drink!" He argued.

"I dont like being waited on hand and foot! Its so… annoying." She protested, but sitting back down at his *dont fuck with me* stare.

"Well too bad. If we're going to have a family together, that means you have to listen to the doctors and stay OFF your feet, got me?" He said pouring her a glass of lemonade.

"Fine. And we aren't naming her Emily either."

"Why not!" He asked, frowning.

"Because… I just hate that name." She said taking a gulp of water avoiding his gaze.

"Fine. Whatever. Can we go to bed now?" Ian asked admitting defeat.

"I guess. I feel that's like all I do these days now though!" She moaned.

"Well… the doctor didn't specify what you could do… in bed." Ian said cocking an eyebrow at her, with an ornery grin.

"Keep dreaming, lover boy." Lauren said rolling her eyes.


	6. Jemily Absinthe

JJ stumbled back to the couch. "Oh god, I don't think I am ever drinking again!" She said giggling, slurring her sentence to where only another drunk could understand.

Emily took another shot of Absinthe, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt the burning green liquid slide down her throat. She'd invited JJ and Garcia over for a girls night. Her therapist had said it was good she spent time with her friends. Probably engaging in alcohol abuse, not exactly, but it was a good time. Garcia had plans with Kevin and couldn't make it. She and JJ had opened the bottle of Absinthe halfway through "When Harry met Sally" and were nearing the bottom of the bottle.

"Ohhhhhh no, you—you— we're totallllllly doing this. All the time!" Emily said pointing a wobbly finger at JJ. She wasn't quite sure if she was ACTUALLY pointing at JJ, but what the hell.

JJ took another shot spilling absinthe down the front of her shirt.

"Ugghh, da-dammit. My shirt!" She moaned, rubbing the spot like the wetness would rub right off.

"Awww," Emily moaned in sincere drunken empathy, frowning. Without thinking she reached over and started helping JJ rub the wet spot on her shirt. Her cleavage was just barely showing and Emily couldn't help but stare.

"Hey, hey JJ, I can see your boob crack!" She said laughing, her hand slowing down to gently caress her breast.

"Yeah, I can too!" JJ said looking straight down at her own cleavage laughing along with Emily. Emily took her hand off JJ, shaking her head. Her head was so fuzzy, she couldn't really explain what she was doing.

"Hey! Do-dont stop!" JJ said indignantly, grabbing Emily's hand again and putting it back onto her breast. Emily just smiled and grabbed the shot glass off of the coffee table. She dumped the shot glass on JJ's chest and JJ giggled.

Emily ran her tongue over JJ's chest, down her cleavage, licking up the bitter green liquor as she went…

"Hey JJ, you can bo-borrow one of my shirts," She said waggling her eyebrows.

"Okay!" JJ said, and Emily grabbed her hand in one hand and the bottle of Absinthe in the other and drug them both into the bedroom…


	7. DentissWhite Flag

Emily ran around the bedroom squealing. "Ian stop!" He was throwing pieces of popcorn at her, getting them stuck in her curly light brown hair.

It had been a rough couple of weeks for them, traveling too much, arguing more often. It had been nice to come back to the villa and curl up and watch one of her favorite movies, The Godfather Pt. II, which Ian had never seen.

Of course, halfway through the movie Ian had gotten "distracted" and started throwing popcorn pieces down her shirt, in her hair. Laughing at her while she picked popcorn kernels from her cleavage. She'd started throwing them back and it had turned into a full-fledged food fight. She'd started running and he'd followed suit chasing her around the bedroom, chucking handfuls of popcorn at her, making an absolute mess.

Nearing the bottom of the bowl, he went to go fling the rest of it at her.

She grabbed the nearest white piece of cloth she could find, a lace bra.

"OKAY! I give, you win!" She shrieked flinging the bra above her head as she ducked behind the bed.

Silence. She peeked her head above the bed, Ian was nowhere to be seen.

"I win, eh?" Said a thick Irish drawl in her ear. She jumped, but she couldn't go anywhere. She felt his arms wrap around her middle, hand sneaking up her shirt.

She felt his lips leave kisses on her neck, and she closed her eyes and let out a quiet moan.

"Ian, the movie—"

"Nope, I won. White flag remember? You surrendered…"

And she did, she let him lay her down next to the bed and they made love right there on the bedroom floor. She couldn't help but feel like if this was what waving the white flag meant, she understood the French's point of view…


	8. Dentiss A Day In The LIfe

Ian raced back to the Rover, speeding off like a bat out of hell.

"Ian, just give them what they want!" Lauren cried. They'd been chased, shot at, she had a semi- serious arm wound. "Why didn't you just give them the money!" She yelled angrily.

"Lauren, JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled back driving erratically through the Irish countryside at over 80 miles an hour.

"Ian—"

"I had to hide it, for leverage! It's the only way I could get you back from those bastards! Don't you get it?" He said.

Lauren looked at him bitterly. "No, because I don't think like a fucking Criminal that's why."

Suddenly the car slammed on its brakes and she was flung into the dashboard, and his hands were grabbing her hair roughly.

"Listen here Bitch, I've done a lot of shit I'm not proud of but you and I? We're not that different… So watch your fucking mouth, before I throw you out of this fucking car and those Bastards behind us can have you. Got me?" His hands twisted in her hair, causing her to gasp in pain.

"How many times did I tell you NOT to deal with those Bulgarian tweakers, huh?" He asked. "You could have died, Lauren."

She nodded, looking at him begging him silently to let go. Her wish was granted, and his mouth was on hers, kissing her roughly, passionately. She moaned as he let go and started driving again. Once more they sped off into the Irish sunset.

Just another day in the life of Ian Doyle and Lauren Reynolds.


	9. Declan Is Gone AU

"Derek, Declan's gone. There was an accident… Me and Declan were in the car on the way home from the store…and this car just came out of nowhere…" She took a deep breath, "I was in a coma for a while and when I woke up I had amnesia… I didn't know who I was."

Derek's jaw dropped, "Did… Did he die on impact?" He asked barely above a whisper.

She shook her head, as the tears flowed freely. She took another breath, "Ian… Ian had to take him off of life-support. He—he had so much brain damage, he—God, he couldn't breathe on his own. He was suffering, Derek."

"Emily, I am—I'm so sorry."

"Ian… he didn't tell me right away. The doctor told him not to, until my memory started to come back, which was weeks later. But one night, I was walking by Declan's room… and I heard Ian praying. He—asked God if Declan was up there with him, and to w-watch over his son and not to blame him for his mistakes. And, suddenly… All of my memory came back. It w-was like a flood. I couldn't breathe. I thought I was drowning. I ran into the bathroom and hid. And, and then Ian came home from work later that night… I-I held a gun up to his face and asked him where my son was… and he finally told me."

_"Emily, Declan… is gone."_


	10. DentissThe Kiss

"I'm going to kill this bitch… I'm gonna kill her." Ian growled to Liam. They'd been parked outside some skeezy bar in the lower east side of Manhattan for almost 2 hours. He'd been having Lauren followed by 2 body guards wherever she went, for her own safety… But, then he'd got a call.

_"Hey uh, boss? Uh, you mighta wanna get down here." Said an Irishman's voice on the other end. _

_"Why what's wrong? Is she okay?" Ian said worriedly. He and Lauren had come to New York for business and she'd told him she was going to go meet up with some friends while he met with some "clients". He'd reluctantly agreed, but only if she took the body guards he'd assigned with her. _

_"**NO WAY IAN! God, we're in America for christ's sake!" Lauren yelled. **_

_"**Exactly. America. The land of "Where shit CAN go wrong, WILL go wrong. Now either take the guards or stay in the hotel. It's up to you." He said bluntly. End of discussion. **_

_"**Oh, your rules?" She asked incredulously.**_

_"**Yeah, my rules, Love." He'd said kissing her grumpy forehead before sweeping out of the room.**_

_****__"Uh, yeah she's fine boss. More than fine really. You really gotta get down here though. I think she's pretty wasted or somethin'" the man drawled. _

_"What do you mean, wasted? Go fucking get her and bring her back to the hotel then you fucking imbusile." Ian said irritated. He was right in the middle of a business negotiation for christs sake._

_"Uh yeah, the guy she's with might have a problem with that, Boss."_

_Ian froze. Man?_

_"WHAT MAN?"_

_"I dunno, some blonde haired fella. He's a Brit from the sounds of it."_

_Ian hung up the phone. "LIAM! Get this shit outa here, we gotta move!" He ordered loudly._

_"Aye." Liam responded._

_An hour later him and Liam were parked out in front of the dive bar Lauren had been in for the last 2 hours._

"I'm going to fucking jail, 'cause I'm gonna KILL this BITCH!" Ian said, absolutely irate. He loaded the magazine into his gun.

"Aye, brother what the fuck did ya bring that for, eh?" Liam asked surprised.

"I told you. I'm gonna kill her. Her and her little boy toy."

"Man, you ain't gonna kill her—"

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Ian asked, thoroughly annoyed at his friend. Seconds later he froze. "Here she comes…get down! GET DOWN"

"What the fuck? You want me to get under the car?" Liam asked.

"Is that her?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know you told me to duck down!"

"Who's that man she's with?"

"I aint got a clue… Never seen him 'round before."

"FUCK! She's kissing him."

"Nahhh—"

"SHE'S KISSING HIM, JACKASS."

"Fuck." Liam swore as Ian cocked the gun preparing to jump out of the car.

Ian strode right up to her grabbing her hair. She gasped.

"Ian I—"

"Hello Love," He growled into her ear pointing the gun at the man's head. "Miss me?" and within seconds the man and his brains were scattered over the sidewalk. Lauren screamed, Ian ignored her. He was busy dragging her by her hair back to the car. He opened the back door looking at her tear-filled brown eyes before bringing the butt of his gun smashing down on the top of her head.

He shoved her limp body into the back of the car. Liam was right, he could never kill her, but he'd be damned if another man touched what was his…


	11. Emily Prentiss It Was Real To Me

Emily looked in horror and dismay as Ian died in front of her. His hand slipped from Declan's and he was gone. Standing, she hugged Declan, pulling him away from Ian's body.

"Declan, I need you to stay with Agent Jareau over here for a minute, okay?"

He simply nodded, body shaking in fear and loss. Taking a deep breath, she walked purposefully over to where Hotch stood.

"Hotch." She said loudly over the chaos and airplane noise.

"Yeah? Are you okay, Emily?" He asked.

"I want his body."

"Excuse me?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I want Ian's body." She repeated.

"Prentiss—"

"When CSU and the coroner are done with the autopsy, I want Ian's body released to me." She said firmly. She'd only thought about this in he last minute and a half, but in her heart she knew it was what she wanted. What was best for Declan. Ian, no matter the horrible things he'd done, deserved his plot in the ground, a decent burial like anybody else. Declan deserved to have the memory of the father he once knew, not the nightmare that father had grown to be.

"Emily, are you crazy? I don't think this is a good idea." Hotch said, shaking his head.

"Well, I'm sorry Aaron, but this really isn't about you." She said looking away. This wasn't for her. Or him, or anyone else for that matter.

"I don't follow," he said inquisitively.

"Of course you don't. Okay, I'm only gonna say this once. That little boy over there, see him? He remembers a father. His hero, the man who gave him everything he ever wanted. He doesn't deserve to remember this horrible night, the man who killed innocent people because of what I did, he deserves peace. So does Ian." She looked down at her shoes. Quietly she added, "All he ever wanted was that little boy, and now he's gone." She squeezed her eyes shut fighting back tears.

"Emily, the man is a criminal. I know you had a fake relationship with him, but—"

"I was going to marry him." She said sharply, as if to warn him not to belittle her emotions.

"Yeah, Prentiss, but… It was all a lie, a part of your case. Not reality. You would have never gone through with it. It wasn't real!" Hotch argued.

Emily turned to look him dead in the eyes, with a look that could shatter glass. "_It was real to me!_"

Emily sat in front of the little headstone, it read simply, "Ian Doyle, In loving Memory. Rest in Peace."

She let a small tear escape her eye as she felt the sunlight hit her face, the wind that gently blew her dark hair around, and she knew Ian was there with her, and in the peaceful silence she whispered…

"_It was real to me._"


	12. Dentiss Busted

Emily laughed hysterically as Ian passed the bottle of wine back to her. They were sitting on the balcony enjoying the Tuscan sunset and a bottle of Pinot Grigio. They'd been laughing and carrying on for over an hour and the bottle was almost empty. She was very drunk and she knew it, but she was in such a good mood, she just didn't give a damn.

Clyde had been riding her ass for weeks now and she hadn't really been making herself useful. She was procrastinating, because as much as she hated to admit it, she'd fallen for the Irish bastard. She loved his smile, his icy blue eyes, his sexy swagger, his dry sense of humor. And he was an exquisite lover.

"Lauren, love, look over there!" Ian said pointing at the horses that were galloping around in the pasture next to the villa. One of the foals was prancing around trying to show off, looking really ridiculous.

Before she could think clearly, her mouth spewed two words that would seal her fate forever.

"Who's Lauren?" She asked still laughing. She took another sip of wine and watched Ian's whole body stiffen, she froze wine bottle still pressed to her lips.

He looked over at her with an odd expression on his face, like he'd been waiting for this.

"Ahh, yes… was there something you wanted to tell me…? Emily."

She lowered the bottle, and suddenly swallowing seemed, more than difficult, it seemed impossible.

"How do you know my name?" She whispered, shaking. She'd seen his wrath on his enemies before and she did not want to be one of those people.

"I know everything about you Emily Prentiss." Ian said looking away from her and lighting a cigarette, nonchalantly. "I just wanted to see if you got drunk enough, if you would slip up. 8 Months and you slipped once. Impressive."

She gulped. She didn't know where he was going with this.

"I've got a proposition for you… Emily."

"What?" She asked, suddenly she was very sober.

"Run away with me." He said, French inhaling the cigarette in his hand.

"Awa-are you serious? Wh-why? I thought if you ever found out I'd be dead…" She said quietly.

"I considered it." He said matter of factly. "But then I realized how taken Declan is with you, and he's already had one piece of shit mother… I couldn't bear to tell him you were gone. And I like having you around, despite the fact you're a manipulative liar." Ian said looking at the sunset, taking a sip of wine from his glass.

"I—uh, wh- uhmm, Where would we go?" She asked completely flabbergasted at his… leniency.

"Anywhere we want."

"You'd get out of the game?" She asked incredulously. "I dont understand… You told me no last week! What changed?"

"It was one thing to lose you, but I've realized, I don't really want to lose you. Or Declan…" Ian said. "So what do you say?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked, biting her lip. Ian chuckled darkly, taking another sip of wine.

"No. Not really, Love."


	13. Demily Damaged Goods

"Emily! What? You're just gonna walk away in the middle of an argument?" Derek called.

Emily stopped at the front door. She took a deep breath. She'd known this day would come. Ian Doyle was free and he was coming for her. She wanted to go out taking him down, not being slaughtered by his revenge. She couldn't let Derek or anyone get caught in the crossfire.

"Derek, you and me…" She took another deep breath, turning to face the man who showed her nothing but love and support, "We'll never work out."

"Why not? Give me one good reason why, Emily!" He said angrily. He was upset and he had every right to be, but she couldn't let his pain change her mind. She had to do this to save him, to save everyone.

"I'm no good. I have things in my past that no one can fix. No one but me, I have to fix things." She explained, hand still on the doorknob.

"PRENTISS!" He yelled, using her last name to get her attention, "I don't care what skeletons you have in your closet. Everybody's got em. Did you think I wanted the whole BAU finding out about my past? No! I didn't but they damn well helped me when I needed it, so let me help you! Explain what's so important, you're willing to throw out 2 years of our lives together!" He said approaching her, desperately trying to get her to stay.

"Derek… I— I cant." She said shaking her head. "I'm damaged goods." She said coldly, before opening the door and walking out on the only good thing she had left in her life.


	14. Dentiss To Hell and Back

"We're losing her!" The EMT called beginning CPR on the federal agent laying on the gurney. She had massive amounts of bleeding and a wooden stake sticking out of her stomach. "Clear?"

"Clear!"

Emily opened her eyes, she looked like she was in a blank room. No walls or ceiling though, completely open and cold. So very, very cold. She felt like she was frozen.

"Hello, Love." She whipped around. The very voice she'd hoped for.

"Ian! What— where are we?" She asked looking around again, she felt empty, hollow. Her body felt like it had no mass.

"We're in hell, Love."

She turned once more to look at him. She tilted her head for a moment before looking down at her shoes. "Well I guess it's true, what they say…" She trailed off, avoiding his gaze.

"What?" He asked walking closer to her.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions…" She said looking up at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey… What are these?" He asked, wiping a tear away with his thumb. So gentle and soft, it was difficult to believe he'd just stabbed her to death.

"It's just— I only ever wanted the best for him." She said, finally looking at him. "And now… now he has nobody! and it's all my fault." She cried. "I just— it wasn't supposed to go this way. I—I promised him he would never be alone in this world, that I would never make him wonder…" She said, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Maybe he was better off with you…" she muttered bitterly.

"Hey, you were a good role model for him Emily, you always took to him like he was your own. You protected him, no one can fault you for that." Ian said quietly, as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You did."

Ian chuckled. "Yes, well I haven't always been known for having good judgment now have I?"

She sniffled, laughing. "Yeahhh, you always had a flair for the uhmm… dramatic."

They both laughed despite the gravity of the situation they were in.

Emily was the first to break the pause. "You know… I really did love you." She whispered, as though she didn't want anyone to hear.

"I know."

"You do?" She asked incredulously, sniffling again.

"Why else would you have kept my ring all these years?"

"How did you kn—"

"I broke into your safe in your apartment," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh, well that explains it…" She said nodding. "So this is hell? Just you and me? Not really what I expected…"

"No, Emily… not You and Me. Just me." He said, giving her a serious, saddened look.

"But, wait… what? I'm dead aren't I? I don't know much about the afterlife, Ian, but I'm pretty sure you can't change venues." She said rolling her eyes.

"This isn't the end for you Emily."

She looked at him, then quickly looked down at her chest.

"Whats that fuzzy feeling?" She asked patting herself down, it was a tickling vibration through out her body and it was unsettling.

"They're reviving you Emily. You aren't done. You have more people to help." Ian said stroking her hair.

"What about you?" She asked, confused. "Are you dead?"

"No. Not yet anyways…" He said dryly.

She bit her lip… "Will we ever see each other again?"

He nodded. "We'll always be with each other, Emily. We're soul mates, remember?"

She smiled. She told him that after the first time they'd made love.

"Take care of our son, Emily." Ian said, turning away from her.

"Wait!" She called. He kept walking, his figure slowly fading away.

"Je Taime," she whispered, watching his body fade into nothingness.

"I've got a pulse!" The EMT called.

Emily opened her eyes, all she felt was agonizing pain, she couldn't breathe, the tube in her throat felt like it was suffocating her.

She looked all around, she was lost, everything was chaos, but behind the EMT's head was Ian's ghost.

"Je Taime, mon Ange," and he was gone.


	15. Dentiss Too Close

Lauren paced around the bedroom furiously, she wiped away an angry tear that slid down her cheek. This could not be happening. She'd almost died. Thanks to a man she trusted. Thanks to a man she wasn't supposed to care about.

She spun around as she hear the door open. She put on her best fight face and walked right up to him.

*SMACK!*

His head whipped to the side as an instant hand print formed on the side of his face. She instantly thought about what a bad idea that had been, but instead of fighting back he just clenched his jaw.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"No, not really. I wish it was that easy." She spat at him, shaking with hurt and anger. "How could you?" she hissed.

"I had no choice, it's my job." He said, placing his hand on his hips as she paced back and forth.

"You're a fucking arms dealer, Ian. Not a fucking hit man," she said pointing a finger at him.

"Yes, I am. And part of my business is eliminating the competition." Ian said matter-of-factly.

"So you took a shot at me?" She said, in utter shock that he'd been so willing to take her out.

"I had a sniper placed, yes. But not for you love, for your… business associate." Ian said placing a calming hand up.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT WITH ME SO CLOSE?" She cried.

Here come the water works, she thought, as she felt burning tears sting her eyes.

"I never meant for you to be in danger, Lauren!" Ian said, getting defensive.

"Is that why Chloe left you? huh? because you got too close to taking her out? So close to killing her that she abandoned you and her own child?" Lauren hissed again, getting in his face.

She could see the rage building up inside him. He was rising to the edge, but she didn't care. She wanted a fight. She was so angry and hurt that he'd come so close to killing her, she wanted a little payback.

"You already know what happened to that bitch." Ian said through clenched teeth.

"I can't do this anymore, Ian." She said, turning away from him. The anger was starting to fade and the hurt was sinking in. He was willing to put her life on the line to take out the competition.

"What about me, Ian?" She said turning back to face him. "What if I become too much of a competitor? You gonna take me out too?" She said letting the tears fall now.

"Lauren, I would NEV—" he began.

"No, really, Ian. How long? How long til I end up in a landfill somewhere!" She yelled.

He strode up to her grabbing her by the shoulders forcibly.

"Lauren!" He yelled. She froze, trying to shrug off his touch. She refused to look at him, to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Love, I would do everything in my POWER to make sure nothing EVER happens to you." He said placing gentle hands on the side of her face. She still looked away. She couldn't look him in the eyes, they would melt her and she knew it.

"Ian I—" she began, before she knew it, his lips were on hers pushing her towards the bed, ripping her clothes off.

Minutes later they were done, breathing heavy and Ian's body still on top of her, he whispered, "Love, look at me." She reluctantly obeyed. "I will never risk your life again, I swear on my son's life. Never again." he said, gazing into her brown eyes intensely.

She swallowed, she couldn't form words right now, not with his gorgeous blue eyes boring into hers. She nodded, "I know," she forced out.

"I promise," he said, kissing her gently.

"You wanna know how I know that?" She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"How?"

"Because next time, I'll kill you." She said firmly. She propped herself up underneath him.

"And I don't miss, Ian." She whispered in his ear, smiling evilly, pushing him off of her.


	16. Lauren Reynolds is Dead

"LAUREN!" Ian yelled. "DROP IT."

"I can't Ian. You're ruining him. He's only 4 and his only friends are your mercenaries!" Lauren protested.

"Declan is fine!"

"DECLAN IS NOT FINE!" She screamed at him.

The poor little blonde boy was in his room, sobbing, because all he wanted to do was play at the park with some of the other Irish kids who lived in the small town down the road from the Castle Ian liked to call "just a house".

Ian had flat out refused. He wouldn't even consider it, so she'd pushed. and pushed. and kept pushing. He was doing this just to punish her because she had refused to be Declan's adopted mother, but what he didn't realize was that he was punishing his son too.

She swore loudly.

"Watch your mouth." Ian said.

"Fuck off Ian. You're such a prick sometimes, no wonder Declan's mother left you. She couldn't bear the thought of raising a child with you because she'd have no say in his life!" Lauren said scathingly.

Before she knew it, she was on the floor with his hands around her neck squeezing so tightly she couldn't breathe. She choked, trying desperately to throw him off of her.

"Listen here. You NEVER mention that bitch in my presence. EVER." He growled. She was clawing at his hands futilely. She tried to scream, but he was literally crushing her airway all she could do was open her mouth. Then everything went black, and she was still.

Ian froze, letting her go. "Lauren? Lauren?!" He yelled. He shook her was she wouldn't come to. "LAURENN!" He cried. "Come on, Love! Wake up, come on baby, wake up! WAKE UP!" He cried tapping her face lightly. He checked her pulse.

Nothing.

He collapsed on top of her, begging her to wake up, apologizing, pleading, to no avail.

Because this time.

Lauren Reynolds really **_was_** dead.


	17. Emily, Hold On

Emily walked arm in arm with the man she never thought she'd see again. They walked slowly down the runway to the man holding a gun and a precious blonde haired boy. Her senses were on high alert, because she didn't want anything to happen here tonight… to anybody.

As they approached McDermot she squeezed Ian's arm involuntarily. She was nervous. Sure, the FBI had them outnumbered but there were too many variables and she was scared. Very scared.

He looked at her briefly and she knew he understood her fears.

Before she even recognized Morgan's voice yelling "GUN!" She spun around and threw herself in front of Ian's body. Within the same second it seemed she felt the bullet pierce her back right in the spot above her vest, next to the base of her neck.

She stood still for a moment and felt the blood with her mouth. She tried to speak before dropping to the ground. She heard Reid fire off shots at Chloe, and she was proud. His practice a the firing range had paid off.

Ian was knelt on top of her, she coughed, trying to speak.

"D-d-dec—" she sputrered, blood choking her. If she was crying she didn't notice.

"Shh, Love, don't try to talk, he's okay." He squeezed her hand, "Don't go, Love, hold on." He said.

"I-ian, I-I always l-loved…" She croaked, before her world went cold.

Ian felt her hand go limp, and he used his handcuffed hands to close her eyes softly.

"I know you did, I always knew…" he whispered.


	18. Hotly kind of

A/N: written for Fic War on tumblr. Im a horrible person I know. Don't kill me. This is loosely based on the song "Kim" by Eminem.

* * *

Ian stood silently over Declan's bed. He was so big now. He'd missed out on so much. He didn't want to wake him but the shrieks coming from the living room, destroyed the serene moment he was in.

He stalked back out to the living room, where a battered Emily Prentiss was trying to stand up. The shrieks that came from her sounded unhuman. He backhanded her as she clutched the chair trying to stand up.

"SIT DOWN. You move again, I'll fucking kill you!" He yelled.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" She coughed. He'd kicked her repeatedly in the ribs, and she knew for certain they were broken. She had woken up on the couch to a ruckus coming from the kitchen, next thing she knew, Aaron fell through the doorway, dead. Immediately she knew who was in their home. And she knew she was going to die...

"You think I'd let you get away with this?!" He screamed, she winced. "Oh, AM I TOO LOUD FOR YOU?" He screamed again, getting in her face. "Too bad, you're gonna hear me out this time. HOW COULD YOU LET HIM SLEEP IN OUR BED?!" He asked grabbing her hair to make her look him in the eye. Her eyes flickered over to the dead bodies laying on the living room floor.

Hatred filled her voice as she growled viciously, "Its not your bed anymore, Ian. It was _**ours**_, you son of bitch."

She knew that would send him into a jealous rage and, she was not wrong as his foot collided with her eye socket.

"He isn't so pretty now is he, Love?" Ian whispered as she sobbed, looking at Hotch's dead lifeless body, face stabbed multiple times.

"You're never gonna get away with this!" She spat, still defiant.

"You think I give a fuck?" Ian said laughing evilly.

"Theres a fucking 4 year old with a slit throat in your living room, and your prints are ALL over that knife!" Ian chuckled, she refused to look at the little boy, she'd adopted as her own. She had a habit for doing that didn't she? She had thrown herself in front of Jack as he'd awoken when he'd heard the commotion and come running into the living room. She'd earned a bullet in her hip for that one. She'd watched powerlessly as Ian murdered the innocent child and she vowed would not stop fighting until she killed him.

She whimpered, "And you're gonna slash your own throat so now it's gonna be a double homicide and suicide with no note, see?" Ian said sadistically. "You loved them didn't you?"

"Ian, I love yo—" She tried a new tactic, and he was prepared.

"BULLSHIT YOU FUCKING BITCH DON'T LIE TO ME!" He said throwing her by the hair across the room into the TV.

"We're gonna go a for a ride now." He said yanking her by the hair again. She scratched futilely at his hands, but she had no nails. She was a biter.

He laughed.

"We can't leave Declan! What if he wakes up?!" She cried

"We'll be right, back, Well I will. You'll be dead."

Emily yelled as loud as she could, screaming for Declan to wake up, "DECLAN! DECLAN!"

"He can't hear you love, he's sick. Remember? Cough syrup with codeine? That boy could sleep through the Apocalypse."

She sobbed. When she'd agreed to marry Hotch, she'd never feared her past would come back to haunt her. She'd buried it so deep down and tried to make a new life for herself and Declan. Ian was a painful and distant memory. So she'd thought...

Ian just laughed. He was crazy, he knew it. But if he couldn't have Emily, no one would.


	19. Dentiss Lay Off The Gin

A/N: This was a prompt from JeremyandJane who gets KUDOS for being my first prompter! Kinda dark. But its Dentiss so what else is it supposed to be?!

* * *

**_I don't want to be your tourniquet_**  
**_For minor lacerations_**  
**_Don't wanna be your Romeo_**  
**_Because you're no Goddamn Juliet_**

**_-"Succubus" Five Finger Death Punch-_**

* * *

"Lauren, no! I said no! Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?!" Ian yelled as she stalked down the hall away from him. They'd been bickering all afternoon and she'd had enough. She had a massive headache and his constant bitching was scraping her patience. Of course, she'd started this fight, because she needed an excuse to leave him. Not because she really wanted to but she had no choice...

_**"Tsia, whats the plan? I've been moved in here for two weeks now. He hasn't said anything we can use," Emily said quietly into the cell phone. She was alone, in the stables, getting ready to go riding, but she could never be too careful.**_

_**"We need to get him to want you," Tsia's voice said over the phone.**_

_**"Well he does, obviously, he asked me to move into the Villa didn't he?" Emily said rolling her eyes.**_

_**"You need to make him jealous. Make it so he has no choice but to tell you everything, just to get you to stay with him." Tsia said.**_

_**"Tsia... That is the worst idea I've ever heard." Emily protested.**_

_**"Actually it's not. Psychology indicates that men are more enamored with their partner if they feel their woman is being courted by another man, preferably another alpha." Another British voice came on the line.**_

_**Emily rolled her eyes again, Clyde, of course this would be his idea...**_

_**"Okay, psychology aside, do you understand what a shit storm this could cause? Ian has a very explosive temperament when things arent going according to plan." Emily protested again, trying to make them see reason. "He could quite literally kill me and whatever innocent schmuck is with me!"**_

_**"Well then don't pick someone innocent, go out to the pub and find the most attractive lowlife you can find and take him home. You still have your apartment right?" Clyde said. Emily could see his cocky smirk through the phone practically.**_

_**"Very funny, I already did... he's inside." Emily said sarcastically, through gritted teeth. "Anyways, what about me?!" She asked.**_

_**"Doyle won't kill you, Em. Out of all of the women and relationships we've done backgrounds on all of the women are still living, in prison mostly, but alive." Tsia said reassuringly.**_

_**"Fine. I'll do it tonight, but I swear to god if this goes bad I will haunt you two from the grave! Ohhh this is gonna suck," she hissed, sighing in resignation, hanging up without a goodbye.**_

"Ian, I have a goddamn headache and I want to go out. I'll have a few drinks, dance a little and I'll be back in a few hours!" Lauren said over her shoulder. She was an independent woman and she'd do what she damn well pleased. Or at least that was the mindset she had to have. She'd been in a "bitchy" mood since her conversation with Clyde and Tsia so as to "spark the flame" of Ian's temper and make him not willing to want to go anywhere with her. She knew he would follow her and see her take someone home and he would be out of his fucking mind with jealousy.

She changed quickly into a brown leather corset dress she'd procured from some lingerie store in Paris. The dress was indecently short and made her cleveage look more astounding than it already was. She was doubtful she'd make it out of the villa wearing something this trampy but it was her job... She snorted to herself... She was basically a high end government call girl.

Ian was pacing in the foyer, as she came practically skipping down the stairs, nude Louboutin's in one hand, a matching leather clutch in the other. She had a gun in a holster almost violating her privates in order to keep it invisible in the dress she was in.

"Yeahh, right. I don't think so, Love." Ian said putting one hand on the door to block her exit. "Over my dead body are you leaving in... that." He said eyes skimming down her figure almost longingly.

"That can be arranged, Ian." She said pulling the gun out and rolling her eyes. "Get out of my way, Sweetheart so I don't have to use this. I'll be home later." She said politely. He didn't move. "Ian! Come on! Why are you being such a dick?" She yelled. She couldn't really shoot him, but she HAD to leave in order to accomplish her task.

"Why are you dressed like such a whore?" He asked snidely. Emily felt her body go numb. He'd never openly insulted her before. But she had to keep in mind, Lauren Reynolds would not be addressed like that. She would not take shit from any man. She dropped the pair of shoes in her hand and let out a full open hand slap across his face. Oh, fuck me... she thought. That had not been a good idea. She saw his eyes glaze over with a layer of outright ice and before she knew it one of his feet came between her ankles as he pushed her to the ground. Her head throbbed as it hit the marble floor with a resounding crack. She would definitely need a drink now. His forearm was across her throat pushing hard.

"Give me one good reason I should let you walk out of this house!" He growled.

She clawed at his arm trying to shove him off of her to no avail. He was much stronger than he looked. Suddenly a high pitched shriek caught their attention and Ian automatically looked up towards the sound of the child's squeal. Declan was running back and forth on the balcony of the staircase with a sheet wrapped around him like a superhero. He was squealing and giggling, not paying any attention to the adults wrestling on the floor. But the shriek had been enough to distract Ian into loosening his hold against her throat. She took the opportunity to shove her knee into his groin and grab her shoes. She bolted out the door as he was doubled over in pain.

She made it to the black on black Porsche that had been given to her as a "housewarming gift" when she'd accepted his invitation to move into the villa.

* * *

5 Hours Later

She was incredibly drunk, but this was working out just as planned... so far. She had 19 missed calls and 23 text messages from Ian. She'd met an acceptable looking well known, extremely wealthy drug kingpin who was perfectly willing to accompany her back to her place to "continue the party in private". As they were leaving her phone vibrated again. This was the time to exact her plan.

"Yes?" She answered dryly.

"Lauren, I'm sorry. Will you please come home already?" Ian asked from the other end. He sounded... lonely; and she'd only been gone for a couple hours! Thats what happens when you spend six months inseparable from each other, literally never spending a single night apart. Her inner conscience admonished her.

"I-I-I donnt think so, Ian... I'm headed home. I'm gonna go back to my place for a few days, I think. I needa clear my head y'know." She said drunkenly.

"Lauren, no. I'm sorry I pushed you. I swear I never meant to lay a hand on you, Love. Just come home please?" Ian begged. She almost felt bad for him. He sounded so innocent through the phone. And she really wanted to go back to him. She wanted to take a hot shower and snuggle against his chest, but she had to secure their relationship and she'd already spotted one of Ian's men at the club.

"Ian, iiif you really love me you'll give me a night to cool off." She said slurring slightly.

"Lauren Love, please, you're drunk... Just let me come get-" She hung up the phone quickly and grabbed the man she was taking home.

She made it back to the apartment in one piece, very conscious she was being badly followed by one of Ian's henchmen. Man couldn't stick to the shadows or make it anymore obvious he was following them. As she and her fling entered the building she saw the man on the phone and she knew she didn't have more than 20 minutes before Ian showed up. And she was not looking forward to that particular confrontation.

They entered her first floor apartment and immediately she started taking his clothes off.

"Damn girl, you in a hurry..." The man slurred in drunken Italian.

She answered by kissing him aggressively, letting him throw her onto the futon bed in her scantily furnished flat. She wiggled the dress up around her waist and thanked god almighty she'd thought to bring a condom with her. She wasn't worried about getting pregnant, but this guy was a wealthy drug dealer and she didn't fancy getting an STD. She hated doing this to Ian, because in her heart he'd never been unfaithful to her and really didn't deserve the emotions she was putting him through, but she had no choice... She hated herself at that moment, she hated her job, she hated her team for suggesting such a plan. But she was the one to take one for the team... she always was.

* * *

Ian sat in the black Mercedes outside of Lauren's apartment. Most men would be shaking with rage, but he was eerily calm. He knew two things: he wanted Lauren, and whoever was in the apartment had just signed their own death certificate. He sat there for a good hour, plotting exactly how he wanted this scenario to end. He didn't want to hurt her, he loved her. But this... couldn't be tolerated. Also, if he hurt her, there was a good chance she would never come back to him. When he saw the last light in her apartment go out, he made his move. He walked silently to the door and picked the lock. She was a fool if she thought a locked door would stop him.

He slipped into the darkened apartment and heard drunken snores come from across the room. He shook his head in derision. Idiots. Both of them. Lauren knew better than to leave herself so unprotected in their line of work, it was a good way to get yourself killed. He walked over to the futon where Lauren laid, makeup smeared across her face and he wanted to strangle her. He didn't understand what he'd done wrong. Why she would do this to him. He loved her, he'd given her everything she could ever ask for. Except one thing. He refused to talk about Declan, she knew there was a connection between them and he'd given subtle hints but when she'd pressed he'd averted the topic. It was too dangerous, too painful to talk about Chloe and Declan. They'd had intense fight about it, but he'd thought she'd let it go after they'd made love afterwards... She'd never mentioned it again.

Well if she wanted honesty, that's what she'd get. With a rude awakening... Stealthily he walked around to the man's side and pulled out a switchblade. Flicking it open, he smiled at the satisfying clicking sound it made. With one quick movement the man's blood began pouring from ear to ear his eyes wide and unable to even gasp in suprise. Lauren just snored, hand grasping the gun he knew was hidden under her pillow. He walked over to the chair that sat at the tiny kitchen table and waited for her to wake up.

* * *

Morning came and with it came a massive hangover, and the deepest feeling of guilt. Emily struggled to sit up, she looked over to kick whoever it was she'd taken home out before Ian came knocking. She let out a strangled gasp as she looked at the dead man laying next to her, throat slit and eyes widened in terror. By the looks of it he'd been dead for hours and she usually prided herself on having a strong stomach for depravity but she couldn't stop herself from vomiting over the side of the bed. Coughing and gagging she looked around the flat and she saw him. Ian Doyle. Sitting at her kitchen table reading a newspaper and drinking a beer from her mini fridge, completely unphased by the dead body laying not 20 feet away from him. Of course he's not phased Emily, he's a psychopath! Her inner profiler screamed. She vomited again, only this time out of dread and dry gin.

"Morning, Love." He said, not bothering to look away as she hurled the contents of her stomach onto the ugly 70s shag carpet. She wiped her mouth with the back of one hand cautiously slipping the other one under her pillow. "You aren't going to need that Lauren..." Ian said dryly. She froze, that bastard wasn't even looking! He was good, she'd give him that.

"I-Ian what are y- why- did you do this?" She sputtered out, sliding out of the bed slowly. Her left arm was covered in dried blood from the man's neck and no doubt in her sleep she'd smeared it everywhere. This made her want to puke again but she didn't. She stumbled around the bed moving towards Ian as he stood up from the table.

"I warned you, Lauren." Ian said.

"B-bu-but I dont understand.. I didn't bring him here?" She asked, playing dumb. The best way to survive this encounter was to pretend she was too drunk to know what she was doing. He advanced on her slowly, and she backed up.

"You knew exactly what you were doing. You picked him up the minute you walked into the club!" Ian said raising his voice slightly.

"N-no, wai- I did?" She said furrowing her eyebrows in mock confusion. She clutched her head in pain as every syllable he spoke sounded like he was screaming.

He kept approaching her as he cornered her, she had both hands against her head and she forced tears to come, in fake shame. Well, it wasn't so fake. She felt horrible, she really did, but she had to play this part well.

"Why, Lauren?" Ian said, in almost a whisper as he pinned her against the wall.

"I-I dont know, I guess may-maybe I was testing you?" She said shaking her head, making the lone tear drop slide down her cheek as she looked him in the eye.

"For what? You know how much I care about you! Isn't that enough?" Ian demanded, slamming the wall next to her head, making her jump. Her head throbbed from her excessive drinking.

"Y-yes, I know, but-" She started

"But what?!" He yelled. She winced in pain as his voice was like the noise you hear of a chainsaw mixed with an Irish heavy metal band.

"I-I just want you to be able to tell me everything! But it's-it's like you have some sort of wall built!" She wailed, playing on his sympathy. He relaxed just a tiny bit, breathing heavily.

He reached up to touch her face, and she flinched, but he just caressed her face, thumb wiping away the fake tears she was shedding.

"Lauren, I will... You just need to give me time, I have to be able to **_trust_** you," he emphasized, pressing a little harder on her cheek. She winced in slight pain, sure it would leave a mark.

"I-I'm sorry, Ian," she whimpered. "It- this won't happen again. I swear it," she begged, still cornered by him.

He let go of her face and gave her some space. "I know..." he said taking her by the hand. As she took it, he leaned in and whispered, "Because next time that will be you over there..." She felt all the blood rush from her head and nodded shakily. As they walked hand in hand out to the black Mercedes, Emily was sure she looked a like a hot mess. The morning sun was blinding and she felt like her skull was going to explode. Ian held the door open for her and she looked at him, about to ask if he'd brought anything she could throw up in, but before she could he held up a plastic bag.

"Next time Love, lay off the Gin..." He said chuckling shutting the door as she glared at him. She hated her job...


End file.
